Love, the worlds most dangerous influence
by BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: After the events of twilight princess, as Ganondorf falls, in this universe a pair of long lanky arms catch him in a loving embrace. It makes the warlock rethink his purpose, one passionate kiss and day at a time. Ganondorf/Zant, Agitha/Cole, Cullen Rutherford/The great fairy, Link/Oc, Volga/Cassandra pentaghast, Dorian Pavus/Ghirahim, Volga/The Iron Bull


The end of the master sword stuck four and a half inches out of Ganondorf's back, Its handle located directly under his Sternum. Blood didn't just gush out in a continuous stream, but in time with the beating of his heart. At first it came heavy, flowing up through his fingers as the crease of his thumb to the tip of his index finger rests under the sharp edge of a magic laced sword inside him. Feeling the blood run over his dark hand. After a few moments more the blood was still escaping his speedily paling greenish flesh, but the pulses were slower, weaker. "Do not think this ends here..." Spoke the warlock between pants, staggering but catching himself on his right foot. A jolt of pain from the sudden notion jolted up his spine causing him to bend his right knee, but he continued. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" He yelled but hunched, Ganondorf's piece of the triforce were glowing on the back of his hand, though it soon faded when he felt his consciousness slipping from him, his head lowering, eyes shutting.

The short, brown stubble known as hyrule fields crunched under Link's worn brown boots when approaching Ganondorf who he assumed were dead, the elf just couldn't imagine anyone being alive after such a devastating blow, it were impractical and all the hero wanted to do now was leave. It had always disturbed the hero greatly when striking down foe no matter how evil, sword to flesh were very unpleasant thought's as it were an action to any sane person in his mind, but thrill might have been there with result holding hands if such words were people.

The crunching slowed with his feet and thoughts, as his trembling finger's reached out and gripped the handle of the master sword yanking it out. His eyes followed the blood oozing down the edges of fine steel, as he lowered his weapon, his subconscious desperately trying to erase the sight and sound's of what happened and the continuous dripping from its point, how it stained small dots of the grass crimson.

Parts of the blade where Ganon's blood had slid down the edge shine brightly under the sunset, reflecting back against the hero's retinas. Link squinted, turning his head and noticed Zelda's shadow inch further away from him. Swiftly did he turn on his heel seeing her highness approach the same horse the both of them had taken when chasing after Ganon. She gave Link a quick glance back, beckoning him to follow and follow he did.

Ganondorf Stood alone in the clearing now, his shoulders was utterly defeated, the wind threatened to push him over if he were to lean an inch further. Suddenly Zant appeared before the Demon king in the shape of a million, small, black squares gathering in front of the slain man. Zant were without his usual bizarre helmet, reaching out and catching the slightly taller male in his long lanky arm's just in time.

Zant lowered himself to his knee's with Ganon slowly, the gerudo's nose now pressed against the nape of the twili's neck exhaling warm air against it every few seconds. He were alive! Zant couldn't help the tears gathering in his eyes as he wept, a hiccup escaping his moistened dark blue lips. "Hold on my darling.."Were the shaken words muttered from a saddened usurper, he brought a hand up to holding the back of the gurudo's head as the other pressed gently between the warlock's shoulder blades.

"Don't leave me." Lowering the man on his back, Ganon's blood soaked the front of both his and the twili's clothes, making the fabric of Zant's robes stick to a patch of his skin. Quickly did the twili rip a good deal of fabric from his long sleeves, wrapping them tightly around his beloved's wounds as delicately as he could.

Zant's palm's were stained red, as the tears kept twinkling from his eyes making it hard to see what he were doing, but he'd be damned if he'd allow even one godess to take him! Not the man who had come to him In throes of rage and despair, the one who had given him power, one who had helped him achieve his goal of becoming a king even if his role didn't last..

This gerudo may not have been a god, or so he had come to find out, but in Zant's perspective he cared...There was just link who had been a bit stronger, a foe like none other they had encountered.. He couldn't lose this man now, not when he hadn't the chance to confess his feeling's...Not yet.. Zant tried calming himself from sobbing like a lunatic so he might think of a plan, the fact he had used his abilities to manipulate reality, conjuring a solid looking version of himself to take his place when Midna wanted to kill him proved his cunning. Though he were having trouble at the moment, tears had flooded his vision and the sight of Ganon's current state weren't helping.

Agitha's mary janes crunched over orange leaves scattered beneath the tree's as she danced, moving like water transformed by the sound of a harp, flowing in graceful arcs, limbs in constant motion, painting a picture that sound alone could never have achieved. A massive horde of golden, sparkling butterflies followed her stokes whilst huddled together in the shape of wide streams, as if she were the conductor for she had brought a wordless trance to the glowing wonders of sparkling wings, in a way the boblikin's who had tried to attack her could even understand. Agitha's dance weren't simply movement, but the most honest form of self defense she knew.

The butterflies projected light around Agitha's form, the yellow light shinning on her traditional designed shoes and one could really see the detail in her platform sole and tall, square heels now. A bow embellished the toes of the shoes and they had a pretty scalloped trim throughout it. Complimenting them were her darling strapless floor length, pure white, satin organza that were cascaded with ruffles. An orange glittering pair of fabric monarch wings had been sewn on the back of her dress.

She Waltzed closer to the group of boblikin's who were now trying to flee, the hord of golden butterflies she had summoned were swarming in multiple heavy streams upwards and launching the boblikin's into the air with each stroke she made using her dainty hands. The attack's didn't appear to inflict a lot of damage but seemed infinite, as the hord just got bigger with Agitha's humming.

She kept dancing until each boblikin's body were at its limit, and became limp from being shoved hard into large boulders, tree's and the ground. Taking a bow, she watched the butterflies swarm the bloodied corpses, landing on the bodies to feast lightly on their flesh. "Well, you little cuties are carnivore's after all." Said she with a giggle.

Reaching down to pick up her basket of rare herbs and bug's in jar's, faintly had she started to hear what sounded like the most hysterical crying from over yonder forest, the screaming sobs only interrupted by the person's need to draw breath. It was a primal sound, one that hylians were programmed not to ignore. Agitha turned her head towards the direction of such pained cries, being caught between an impulse to help and another to stay out of bother.

Agitha shook her head, deciding she wouldn't be one of those people who ignored other's during such distress for it would make her just as dirty as those who had wronged her before, a story for another time. Agitha bolted through the woods, and came out into the clearing. Pausing behind a bush, her dark purple eyes slowly but surely widened followed by the action of bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

She spotted a man wearing a balaclava that covers his neck and head, but not his face. Staring, she noticed the man on his knees in front of another whom weren't moving, the wheeping man had his sleeves brought up cover his face whilst crying a little softer now. When she gasped he turned to look over his shoulder at who were there, revealing tear's streaming down his cheeks, his whole face were pinkish from crying.

He were handsome, she thought whilst her eye's glittered, her lip's forming the shape of a small cheerio. His upper body and shoulders wracked with every sob that forced their way out, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he gasps for breath, and he squeezes his bright orange eyes shut now, turning back to face the wounded man. Agitha stepped closer to them without hesitation to see what exactly the man were crying about, it were an injured... gerudo? "He's hurt, we must help him!" She shouts before a puzzled Zant could speak, Agitha begins tugging on the twili's sleeve. "I own a home out here in the woods, its close, lets take him there so i can dress his wounds Mister!" Zant nodded and got to his feet, everything might be alright after all he thought.

The twili's hand held Ganon's back gingerly, delaying the warlock's legs from collapsing under him. His knees did not reach the floor before Zant had lifted him into his arms, carrying him with the utmost care toward's wherever this girl were leading him.

Zant was soon faced with a door that looked as if it would keep out the worst of weather rather than intruders. The girl must be either very dumb, or think the forests around her were safe he thought, he couldn't imagine anyone having a door like that anywhere. The door was framed with what looked like a plank of lumber around the outside edges and one across the middle for strength, it had been roughed up by what could have been a moblin, and it had a slightly effervescent look of timber that were starting to rot at the joints. The bottom half of its base looked like a rickety piece of plywood had been nailed in place and painted a flush pink, the top half was a single pane of frosted glass covered in..Was that..Is that body glitter?!

The house itself looked new. It was as if the builders finished putting it together a few hours ago, but they had forgotten to apply the mandatory layer of color to it, or was it simply painted a pitch white? Yes it were painted white. The windows were huge and seemingly inspired by something truly alien to a twili, though it's shape resembled the pair of odd wings on Agitha's back in detailed stained glass. No one could see into the house even from a distance. The house, it seems, were a livable, child's fairy fantasy surrounded by flowers and flying little creatures with multi colored wings.

Agitha unlocked and opened the door, leading the twili inside. It had dust laying thickly like winters snow atop the odd but colorful, edwardian furnishing's, but instead of being a spirit-raising dazzling white, it was a bleak filthy grey. As the child walked through the small gusts of wind that came with each faint step blew it into the air in tiny swirls and the light from the windows illuminated the particles in her rushed steps.

"Pardon the dust, i usually have maids tidy up the house but the monsters outside have made it difficult for them to venture out here." She spoke gingerly, stopping in front of a inlaid mahogany display cabinet. "It is alright, where may i lay him?" Zant asked in the calmest tone he could muster, though Agitha could tell that he were still clearly shaken by the trembling in his voice. She took a quick glance over at the unconscious gerudo held in his arms, the poor man, she would have to ask him about this later on or so she thought whilst opening the cabinet.

Zant's glowing orange eyes couldn't help but roam the central glazed panel door, as the girl opened it up. It were decorated with carved leaf and dayfly motifs enclosing two glazed shelves, it were flanked by inverted bowed glazed panels, and raised on square tapering legs terminating in spade feet united by under tier. Agitha pointed to a door resembling the first across the room, catching the twili's attention. "Through there is one of the guest bedroom's, your friend can rest there. I will come in very soon with supplies."

Zant nodded, carrying the demon king bridal style towards the room, Ganon's neck arched as his arms and legs dangled limp. His expression were so peaceful despite their current predicament, it made Zant want to cry more but he restrained himself for he wouldn't be able to see again if he did.

Zant layed Ganon across the bed, it were a hepplewhite style mahogany four postered bed with a serpentine canopy, and carved reeded end posts. Zant noticed how it were dressed in light pink, floral silk bedding and couldn't help but squint. This little hylian girl really loved pink. Ganondorf's feet touched the ground for the bed were not long enough for the gerudo's body, nor his own for that matter, but it was a bit wider then a king - size and would have to do for now.

Quickly yet delicately did Zant undo the straps of Ganon's armor, taking it off the man and setting it atop a purple velvet cushion chair, it looked as if it were made in the form of a rococo revival style chair with cabriole legs and shaped back, looking as if it were chased and embossed with the three godesses. Leaving ganon in nothing but his small clothes, Zant set the gerudo's dirtied shirt beneath the nasty wound on his chest in an attempt to keep the sheets under him clean.

Agitha came inside the room with a full trey of medical supplies, setting them down on another cushioned chair, horror written on her face as she got a closer look at the wound, she hurried to the dark skinned gent's bedside for it was there that she got to work dressing his deep wound. Zant eyed her closely as she blobbed a dark honey over the front of ganon's chest with a spoon over his stab wound, and tore apart an odd looking flower she had taken from the trey over the gooey substance.

She opened a small grey jar taking out a roll of bandages that were glowing a bright gold, wrapping ganon's wound with the help of Zant lifting the unconscious man up slightly. "I spun this gauze using the cob webs of gold skulltula, their silky threads possess magical healing properties that can treat the deepest of wounds over time." She'd say faintly with a soft smile, she fetched a pair of scissors from the walnut bedside cabinet, as the ruffles of her dress covered its single paneled door and carved detail opening, it were revealed that an interior shelf raised on turned wooden legs were there once her white ruffles moved out of the way with her. She snipped the end of the gauze, and brought the covers up and over the tall man's shoulders. "Although his wounds are severe, he should heal completely within three months.. During that time, you both can stay here if you like."

It took a moment or two for the new information presented to the twili by the girl to sink in, even though it were right before his glowing eyes, larger than life. So much has happened to them, yet Ganondorf would be alright! He felt his knee's tremble as he brought his sleeves up over his face once more, not really minding the warlock's blood smear over his face from his palm's for strong happy emotions swirled with the twinkling water falling from his eyes catching Agitha's attention.

Zant's breathing hitched as his knees grew weaker and he slumped to the cold wood floor, he felt her squeezing her arms around him and his arms reciprocating. He had a chance to confess his feelings, all thanks to this warm, fragranced and soft soul in his arms."Thank you." He whimpered as she pat his back. "I am forever in your debt!" Between the both of them, Agitha's stomach growled and a blush formed across the bridge of her nose as they pulled apart and looked at one another.

"I'll think of a way you can repay me later, for now i think i'll make us something to eat." She'd giggle, getting up Agitha lit a fire at the fireplace in the far corner of the room. "We should let him sleep, in the meantime let me show you to the bath so you can wash up before supper." Zant hesitated in leaving his Master, taking a peak back at the man but realized that a long hot bath would do him some good. Following Agitha out of the room, she shut the door softly behind them leaving a few bits of body glitter falling off the door frame.

Zant couldn't help eyeing the dining-room as he followed the girl around the corner from the narrow corridor, it was unlike anything the twili had seen before much like the rest of the house and now he could really see it without the obvious distraction resting a few doors down. Flush wallpaper covered every wall, each glistening for they were coated in the glittering dust left behind by fluttering wings of golden butterflies, each flying gracefully around the entire house, most keeping it lit in the place of candles or other forms of lighting.

coming out of the ceiling above the carved, circle shaped oak table in the kitchen were a large glass tube going straight through the middle of the table and stretched past the floor and into the the glass sphere were a small, yet magnificent twisted oak tree covered in caterpillar's, it's limbs reaching out to the dark orange skies shining through the small round section of open roof that were secured, and sealed by the glass keeping the nature outside. Down the side of the tables lay runner's with a design of Dayflies woven in pink and white into the fabric itself.

At the end of the table were floor to ceiling french doors, left slightly ajar to let in the scented air that came with this early season of september. The silver cutlery looked heavy to the hand and shone brightly in the late evening light coming in from the small, round, secured opening in the ceiling. On one side of the table stood a fine, antique looking four piece, sterling silver tea set that consisted of a little spirit kettle, teapot, cream jug and darling heart shaped sugar bowl.

The tea set had butterflies swarming it for the set had wild flowers nudged in every opening, it's petals laced lightly with sugar water. There were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner beside each cup. "The bathroom is just down the hall there, behind a yellow door. You can't miss it." The child spoke kindly while pointing down that same short end of the long narrow hallway the both of the had come from. "Fresh towels are hanging on the rack inside, but i don't think i have anything for you to wear." She added whilst bringing her fingertips up to graze her bottom lip's, her eyes focusing on the floor as she truly thought about a solution.

"That is fine, i packed a bag just in case i'd be staying in hyrule a bit longer then i had intended during my last visit." He spoke calmly, raising his hands, as a small black hole opened up in the ceiling following his movements and out plopped a fairly large bag onto the light peach carpet beneath their feet, the black portal vanishing completely shortly after. Agitha stared in awe at it, then the twili."Wow, what was that?" She asked, her hands curled to make fists. The front of her wrist's were mere inches from the sides of her face slanted back, her eyes sparkling in wonder while leaning forward. "Just one of many tricks i am capable of." Agitha pouted at his response, puffing out her cheeks unsatisfied with the answer and huffed but decided to let it go, her purple rupee colored eyes glancing down at the bag of foreign design. "You really come prepared don't you?"

Zant smirked when hearing her last comment, for he knew how resourceful he was, often tiring himself out during long night's of planning for trips and situation's he were sure he'd never face. It was just in his nature to have a long list of plans for just about everything and freak out, throw a small tantrum, worry himself to death when the long list were coming to an end, were ruined or simply did not exist.

In his current train of thought he would have never imagined Ganondorf failing his attempt to take over hyrule, or know much about his Master's plans of what to do with it for that matter so there were no need to make plans... but now? Zant's smirk faded, his eyes drifting up one of the many oak chair leg's positioned near the table. What would his Master do now? He thought, and before the wheel's in his brain could turn on the subject of further planing Agitha moved into his line of vision, a sweet smile on her glossed lip's followed by the sight of her pigtail's dangling off to the right of her heart shaped face. "Hey, did you hear me? I said go wash up silly!" She spoke softly, Zant jumped back slightly surprised he had not noticed the girl were talking again.

"Right." He muttered as she giggled more, such a strange creature, yet adorable he'd think as he lifted the black bag off the floor and made his way to the bathroom.

His glowing orange eyes glanced back at the girl from over his shoulder. "During our stay, i plead that you do not tell anyone we are here for if you did... it would only bring my friend more suffering." He'd tell the girl with a voice dripping with sorrow, whom in return received an expression as if someone had kicked a kitten in front of her. She nodded. "I understand, well i don't but no one should have to suffer anymore then he has, i won't tell a soul."

Agitha had no idea who these men were but they were hurt and she had no intention of causing them anymore pain. She watched the twili walk away for a few seconds, he were tall, handsome too and showed her how strong he was when carrying that giant gerudo a full half a mile to her home.. Perhaps the blue man were strong enough to help her with the monsters that have been giving her grief as payment, or so she thought before giving the sack of potato's near the kitchen sink her full attention.


End file.
